


Picking up the Pieces

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Storms, and there was only one bed, middle of nowhere, unlucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: When you see a man trying to drag himself from a wrecked car, you have to dosomething, right?





	1. Chapter 1

"Big fucker, aren't you?" I groaned. He didn't respond. I continued to struggle on beneath his weight, each step seeming to never get us closer to my car. 

"How long were you out there?" I asked. The man mumbled something in what I think might be Korean, wincing with each stumbling step. "Sorry dude, I don't speak Korean."

"An hour, I think," he responded. "Maybe two."

"That sucks. Anyway, it's a four-hour drive to the nearest hospital, and I doubt you want to wait that long for an ambulance. There is good news, however! I roomed with a paramedic for two years in college and learned more than basic first aid!" I was really trying my best to stay cheerful with that heavy bastard leaning most of his weight on me, staggering towards my car.

"Thanks," he said tiredly.

"Ok, so I just wanna know your name otherwise this is gonna be way more awkward than it needs to be."

"Han. Jumin Han."

"Alright, cool. I'm _______. _______ _______," I replied, paralleling his introduction. "Now, just to make sure you have no life-threatening injuries, I'm going to have to, ah. Uhm, I'm going to have to take off your shirt. Trust me, it will be about as awkward for me as it will be for you."

"Just do what you have to."

Damn, the guy was tough. Or maybe I was just a pussy. Probably the latter, if we're being honest.

I carefully unbuttoned his shirt. The thing looked _expensive._ Purple bruises bloomed on his chest like a grisly field of flowers. 

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt." The guy -no, Mr. Han- shot me a look that said _Really? You think so?_

"Do you want some Advil?" I asked, grabbing my bag from the backseat. "Or Aleve?"

"Aleve, if you would be so kind."

I handed him my water bottle and the medicine and he downed it quickly and efficiently.

"Your ribs are definitely bruised, possibly broken, but there's nothing a doctor can do for that except prescribe pain meds and rest." I rolled up his pant legs and looked at his ankles. "You may have a twisted ankle, but the swelling should go down soon." I bent his knees. Nothing. Elbows, wrists- fine. He was lucky. A crash like that could have ended so, _so_ much worse.

"Can you get into the car?" I asked.

He nodded, grimacing as he struggled to his feet. Carefully, he sat in the passenger seat.

"You can recline it all the way," I offered, rummaging around in the trunk. I quickly found what I was looking for and handed Jumin a goose-down pillow and a soft blanket. He graciously accepted both, trying to muster a smile.

"Thank you." 

And with a quiet sense of foreboding, I drove towards the sun as it sank below the darkening horizon.

* * *

Down the lonely road, we drove. The light faded quickly, soon replaced by a moonless sky. After about two and a half hours, it was getting hard to stay awake. Worse yet, it had begun to rain. Soon, it wasn't just a little shower, but a full-blown storm. It was time to pull over somewhere for the night. Thunder roared and lightning cracked as I looked for a place to stop and rest, eventually coming across a long, secluded driveway snaking its way into the dark trees. What felt like forever later, I saw the lights of a house at the end. I hated storms.

I left Jumin, who, miraculously, had managed to stay asleep, in the car and trudged my way through the rain towards the door. I rang the doorbell and knocked a few times. When the door finally creaked open, a kindly-looking old woman looked at me in surprise. I must've been a pitiful sight, shivering and disheveled and soaked to the bone as I was. Her face quickly softened as she took in my haggard appearance. I decided that this lady might be more amenable to having two strangers under her roof if she thought that they at least knew each other. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you, ma'am, but my husband and I-" She cut me off. 

"Come in, dearie; you look half dead!"

_Guess I probably didn't need to lie about being married, but can't go back now... Wonder how pissed Jumin will be...?_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back out to the car, politely declining the woman's offer of help. I had to explain the situation to Jumin and I didn't want her hearing that I'd lied. I woke him up as gently as I could, trying not to jostle his injuries. He took a moment to process our surroundings.

"There's a big storm. I couldn't finish the drive, but this nice lady is letting us stay the night here. She thinks we're married, so play along."

"What-"

"Shut up and play along," I hissed. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I could see the woman watching from the corner of my eye. We rushed into the house, but still were sopping wet. It was as if we'd showered with all of our clothes on. Jumin looked even more miserable than I felt. 

"Oh, you poor dears... I'll get you some towels and dry clothes, just wait right here."

"Thank you," said Jumin politely.

It was awkward, standing there in silence, waiting for the lady to return. When she did, it was with two sets of plaid pajamas, one red, one blue. She handed me the red one with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything small enough to fit you," she said looking at me, "or quite long enough for you," she glanced at my companion, "but I hope this is comfortable enough. I keep them for when my son comes to visit with his husband."

"Thank you. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

"I just like the company. Now, the guest room is just upstairs and the second door on the right. There's a bathroom right across the hall. I'll be down here. I don't do much stair climbing these days; it aggravates my arthritis." She winced and touched her hip. "If you need me, just holler. It's late, and I have to go to the pharmacy tomorrow. Goodnight." The plump old woman tottered off down the hall.

I helped my 'husband' up the stairs, long limbs leaning on me like a tree ready to topple. By the time we neared the top, I was shaking from the effort and had to take a break every two steps. It had been the second? third? time today I'd mostly carried him, but this time had definitely been the most challenging. When we finally made it to the top and to the room, I collapsed onto the bed, a heavenly choir sounding in my ears as I sank into the soft mattress and caught my breath. After a few seconds, I dragged myself back up and took the red pajamas to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Jumin leaned against the doorframe and gingerly pulled on the flannel trousers. The old woman had been right. They hung low on his hips and left quite a bit of ankle exposed. Just as he was about to button the shirt, his 'wife' walked in. The outfit she wore was smaller than his, but it hung long and loose on her. She looked at him like she was trying to remember something very important but which she'd forgotten. She seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Get on the bed, please," she requested in very much the tone of an order. He really didn't like the presumption in her tone, but he was much too tired to object. In fact, he felt seconds from passing out from exhaustion. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to do something.

"Lie down on your back, if you will." He would and he did. She leaned close, putting her ear to his chest. His heartbeat was normal. Next, she poked and prodded various spots on his chest and belly. His ribs ached quite a bit, but she was gentle and her hands were cool and soothing. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them when she was finished. 

She stepped away and turned out the light. With silent acknowledgement, she slipped into the bed beside him and they both fell into deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there was only one bed


End file.
